


Legado

by Krasnaya



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Guilt, Poor Erik, Protective Erik, dadneto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: Magneto debe dejar a su hija, la única familia que le queda, le duele tomar esa decisión pero no tiene otras opciones, debe proteger su legado.





	Legado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola vengo con un fic NO ROMANCE (raro) es solo un fic padre e hija, los que siguen The Gifted sabrán que paso en los últimos capítulos, SPOILER ALERT: El capitulo tiene muchos recuerdos de Lorna recordando con rencor a su padre (Magneto) quien la dejo desde niña y solo le dejo un medallon de metal rojo (a mi parecer el hombre lo creo desde su casco) Años después Lorna debe dejar a su hija con su tía porque la pequeña esta en peligro constante y ahí se da cuenta que su padre hizo exactamente lo que ella hizo, protegerla, pero hay una razón por la cual él no regresa (mi teoría esta al final del fic)  
> En esta realidad Emma y Azazel no han muerto.
> 
> Disfruten

Legado

 

Siempre supo que él era el padre, las fechas eran las correctas, además de la unión que siente al momento de verla.

Se adentra ese día en el hospital, va a la sala de nacimiento, y desde ese mismo instante, sabía que era él quien ayudo a dar vida a esa pequeña.

 

Tristemente solo es un mero observador.

 

Suzanna dejo de verlo en el instante en el que lo vio usar sus poderes, la mujer, como muchos humanos, le temen a un grado muy alto. No le sorprende para nada.

 

Pero estaba al pendiente de ella, al fin y al cabo, la mujer llevaba un hijo suyo.

 

Pasaron tres años desde el nacimiento de la pequeña, supo que la habían llamando Lorna, un lindo nombre, pero hubiese preferido, Eddie o Ruth.

 

Sin embargo, las noticias acerca de un avión que se había estrellado en una isla cercana, y que solo había tres personas, entre ellos el piloto, su esposa y una niña pequeña de tres años, lo alerto.

 

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? Aun no estas recuperado de la última pelea contra los Purificadores.

 

Los Purificadores un grupo radical anti mutante, que mataba a cualquier mutante sea mayor o niño, se enfrentaron una semana atrás, ganaron esa pelea, pero fue herido de gravedad ese día, pero una herida no lo detendría.

 

—Por supuesto, es mi hija de quien hablamos Emma. ¿Podrás rastrearla estando ahí?

—Claro que sí, debemos llegar antes que ellos, Azazel.

 

El hombre va con su mejor gente para encontrar a la niña, se negaba rotundamente a pensar siquiera que había muerto por negligencia del humano que creía ser el padre de ella.

 

Llegaron a la isla en un parpadeo, y gracias a sus poderes encontraron el avión destrozado.

 

—Puedo sentir su mente - dice la mujer —Esta ahí - señala la mujer el hombre se apresurar y saca a una niña de cabellos color negro verduzco —Hay que marcharnos ya.

 

Con solo esa frase el hombre rojo los llevo de nuevo a su base.

 

La niña está dormida y aun con todo el ruido no despierta, eso le preocupa además que tiene que saber cómo la pequeña salió con vida.

 

—Vi sus recuerdos - dice Emma.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—La niña provocó el accidente - el hombre estaba en shock ante la noticia —No malinterpretes, al parecer su padre discutía con su madre acerca de su paternidad, la mujer confesó que estuvo con un hombre, no dijo que eras tú, pero es obvio que hablaba de ti, la niña se asustó, sus poderes se descontrolaron, y provocaron el accidente, además que al parecer la niña creó de manera inconsciente un escudo que le permitió sobrevivir. Heredó tus poderes.

—Es muy fuerte, no me sorprende que ahora este tan cansada, sólo tres años y destruyo un avión - dice con orgullo —Debes borrar su memoria, no debe saber que fue ella quien ocasionó la muerte de su madre y la de ese piloto, que fue un accidente y ya.

—No tomara mucho tiempo, creí que me pedirías que cambien totalmente su memoria - el hombre la mira —Hacerle creer que su madre la abandono y tú la crías ahora, es lo que quieres, no es difícil saberlo, ni siquiera tuve que leer tu mente para darme cuenta.

 

Era verdad el quería que eso suceda, ve que la niña se mueve inquieta, quizás una pesadilla, la toma en brazos tratando de calmarla.

 

—Cuando estés listo para decidir solo llámame - dice la mujer en blanco y se va de la habitación dejando a su líder con su hija en brazos.

 

Se queda a solas con la niña en brazos quien estaba muy cómoda entre ellos, el hombre le empieza a arrullar con una canción polaca que su madre le cantaba a él cuando era pequeño. La pequeña tenía algunos de sus rasgos, pero era más parecida a su madre.

 

Al dejarla en su cama, piensa en sus heridas recientes, aún esta algo delicado, heridas que aún tardaran en sanarse completamente, los Purificadores eran muy brutales en sus métodos de pelea y la tuvo difícil al ver que los hombres usaban armas de plástico. Algún día moriría a manos de ellos o de otros enemigos, no lo deseaba, pero cuando uno lucha constantemente por sus ideales, es más propenso a morir joven.

 

Sería tan fácil cambiar las memorias de su hija, ella seria criada y entrenada por él, sería su heredera. Pero al ver sus heridas, se da cuenta del peligro que ella correría con él, tras lo que paso con Anya, jamás se lo perdonaría, si por su culpa su hija muere y él es incapaz de salvarla...

 

Los recuerdos del incendio lo invaden y lo siguen lastimando.

 

Le duele aceptar la realidad y le dolerá aún más los siguientes eventos.

 

*Norte de California*

 

Pasan dos días desde el accidente donde se les había dado por muertos a su hermano y a su cuñada, pero su sobrina no estaba, no sabían si había muerto o estaba desaparecida.

 

Una noche estaba leyendo tranquilamente en su cama hasta que escucho unos pasos, sabía que no podía ser su esposo, él estaba en un viaje de negocios, y cuando llega de sorpresa va directamente donde ella está.

 

La mujer baja las escaleras, al ver la luz de la lámpara encendida se asusta mucho, lista para llamar a al policía, cuando ve a un hombre alto, vestido únicamente de un traje negro arrullar a un bebe que esta contra su pecho.

 

—No le aconsejo que haga eso - el hombre le muestra a la mujer al bebe, es Lorna, su sobrina. Lágrimas de alivio la llenan, pero aun así esta confusa —No haga demasiado ruido, podría despertar.

—¿Quién es usted?

—El padre de Lorna - ante la incredulidad de la mujer el hombre sigue hablando —Hace tres años y nueve meses. Suzanna Dane tuvo una "aventura" por así decirlo conmigo, tras descubrir su embarazo dejamos de vernos, pero yo sabía que había algo raro así que me mantuve al tanto de ella y del bebe.

—¿Cómo esta tan seguro que es el padre de Lorna? - dice seria y atenta a los movimientos del hombre.

—Señora Dane, mi poder, el magnetismo, son uno de los pocos que solamente se transmiten de padres a hijos, por ponerle un ejemplo, gracias a su poder pude encontrarla el día del accidente - ve que la mujer empieza a tornarse pálida, poco a poco descubre quien es él, la ve decidida en llamar a la policía —Si los llama, sabrán que estuve aquí, un mutante, harán muchas preguntas y si dice "Cree ser el padre de mi sobrina", se la llevaran para hacerle pruebas de ADN y al ver que es mi hija no dudaran en experimentar con ella, dudo mucho que quiera eso.

 

La mujer mira a la pequeña dormir muy cómoda en los brazos de su padre, algo que no hacía con su hermano, ella sabe del desliz de Suzanna, ella misma entre lágrimas se lo contó, pero jamás dijo quién era el hombre, solo le decía que era un alemán que había conocido en un bar. Al final su cuñada le había dado una hija al mayor enemigo de todo el mundo, y no sabía cómo sentirse.

 

—Sólo vine a entregarle a la niña - dice tornando su rostro más serio de lo que ya estaba.

—Si dice que usted es el padre de Lorna ¿Por qué...?

—¿Vine hasta aquí? - completa —Le seré sincero, no puedo cuidar de mi hija en tanto sea el criminal más buscado del mundo y no pueda completar mi misión, si mis enemigos la ven cerca de mi podrían hacerle daño o peor - la mujer puede ver que los brillos de los ojos de aquel mutante mostraban mucha tristeza —Ella es lo único que me queda, no puedo arriesgarme a llevarla conmigo - dice mirando a la niña entre sus brazos —Ya perdí mucho. Así que le pido que cuide de ella.

 

La mujer no puede creer que el criminal más buscado del planeta va a pedir ayuda a una humana y mucho menos ver sufrimiento en su rostro, quizás el hombre había perdido hijos por ser mutante, pero no quería averiguarlo.

 

—No hace falta que lo pida, yo siempre he amado a Lorna como la hija que no tuve, pero no lo hago por usted lo hago por ella, al fin y al cabo, es mi sobrina.

—Eso es suficiente para mí – dice serio arrullando a su sobrina —¿Tiene un cuarto donde mi hija pueda dormir? - la mujer lo guía a un cuarto donde ella solía dormir cuando su hermano iba de visitas

—¿Ella ha estado dormida todo este tiempo?

No diría que su hija sin desearlo provoco el accidente que mato a Suzanna y a su esposo.

—Sí, cuando ocurrió el incidente ella por instinto usó sus poderes para cubrirse y al ser tan pequeña, salvarse de una explosión requiere demasiado poder, esa la razón por la que está dormida de manera tan profunda - la deja en la cama pero veía que la niña se negaba a dejarlo —Lorna, debo irme  - dice acariciando la mejilla de un rostro dormido —Como deseo llevarte conmigo, pero a mi lado no estas a salvo - su mirada se ensombrece —Cuando cumpla mi misión, te llevare conmigo - promete —Pero por el momento te quedaras con tus tíos, sé que ellos te querrán mucho y te cuidaran - afirma y amenaza a la vez. —Debo irme, hasta otra hija mía...

 

La arropa, acaricia sus cabellos, le da un suave beso en la frente y cierra la puerta.

 

—Lorna es un buen nombre, pero, me hubiese gustado que tu segundo nombre al menos sea Eddie, o Ruth, pero bueno a veces no se puede.

—Escuche, le estoy agradecida que traiga a mi sobrina de vuelta, pero no creo que...

—Deba estar cerca de ella, estoy de acuerdo, pero si quiero estar al tanto de ella, lo que sea que pase con ella - dice sacando un numero anotado en un trozo de papel —Llame a este número si le sucede algo a mi hija. Hasta otra señora Dane.

 

Se va sin mirar atrás, le dolía saber que no podría estar cerca de su hija.

 

Corría con la suerte de que el hombre no estaba.

 

Y que sabe que la mujer de una manera u otra ella aceptara su ayuda si algo se presenta.

 

Siempre estaría al tanto de ella, sabe lo que está en riesgo, pero él construirá un mundo perfecto para que su pequeña pueda crecer sin ser cazada u odiada solo por ser quien es.

 

Los años pasan y Lorna ya tiene trece, pre-adolescente, si heredo su carácter, será una etapa difícil. Debe darle un regalo más significativo a nivel emocional que el dinero.

 

Se quita el casco, y de el mismo metal, puede sacar un pedazo, para poderlo moldear, formando un medallón, saca un cordón simple, lo ata y lo pone en una cajita.

 

Ya cuando era de noche, y ya todos dormían, él entra en la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, deja aquella cajita en la veladora, pero se queda un par de minutos viéndola dormir, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación dando a relucir el color de sus cabellos, aun eran verdes, le alegra que no se los hubiese teñido.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños Lorna - dijo en voz baja, nota que la niña está tiritando de manera suave a causa de su manta que sólo le cubre hasta el codo.

 

Se comportaría de manera arriesgada, se acerca suavemente, con cautela estira la manta hasta cubrirle el cuello, puede ver ese rostro dormido y aliviado, sonríe para sí, acaricia su cabello, planta un suave beso en su frente y se marcha antes de que la niña despierte.

 

Deja de nuevo aquella casa con el corazón doliéndole con cada latido, el dolor siempre seria fuerte y punzante, pero sin mostrar emoción alguna, ella no correría el riesgo de vivir con un padre que casi cada día está en peligro de morir, pero esto no querría decir que jamás volvería a saber cómo estaba.

 

Durante años él está al tanto de lo que pasa con ella. Desde los buenos, hasta los malos, y muy malos, la señora Dane lo llama cuando Lorna está detenida en la comisaria, muchas veces por usar sus poderes, muchos humanos idiotas la miran como un fenómeno de circo, él sabe la ira que ella siente, ha vivido esas situaciones muchas veces, cuando ella demuestra sus poderes importándole poco asustar, él se siente orgulloso, pero también sabe que ella odia sus poderes, también lo entiende, pero sabe que es una fase, con el tiempo sabrá que esos poderes forman parte de ella.

Cuando la internan en el psiquiátrico, enfurece, no le importa amenazar al director con matarlo a él y a todo doctor del edificio si no la sacaba de ahí.

 

Sabe que el abandonarla fue una de las peores cosas que ha hecho y que carga con la culpa, pero ya había perdido una hija por ser quien es, si no son los humanos radicales, serán otros mutantes que podrían poner en peligro la seguridad de su hija, si para crear el mundo que desea para ella, no la vuelve a ver y lo termina odiando más, cargaría con ello.

 

En esos momentos, ella no entiende sus razones, pero cuando ella sea madre, lo entenderá, o eso espera.

 

Ese pequeño obsequio, siempre le recordaría quien es, que forma parte de algo superior, que él siempre estaría con ella, aunque no pueda verla.

 

Los años pasan y ha fracasado en su objetivo, no puede crear aquel mundo ideal, no puede crear ese mundo donde al fin podría reunirse con su hija.

Sabe que ella pasara penurias, pero tiene su sangre, es una sobreviviente como él, sabe de sobra que ella piensa como él, le alivia.

 

En sus últimos minutos respirando; la vejez y la telepatía son sus asesinos (1), reza para que ella si pueda cumplir aquel objetivo que los años y la vejez le impidieron a él.

 

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Ahí va mi teoría y la de muchos creo: Charles en Logan se vuelve senil y reprime recuerdos, algo que hizo lo volvió loco, hablan de un accidente que mato a mucho mutantes, Erik murió intentando ayudar a Charles, fue Charles quien lo mató y la culpa hizo que este se volviese loco.  
> Este final es triste, pero es mi teoría de lo que paso. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, ya debo volver a escribir fics gays Cherik de nuevo.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Nos vemos en otras realidades.


End file.
